


Random One shots

by WalkingSinLord



Series: Random One shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Gen, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Sad America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingSinLord/pseuds/WalkingSinLord
Series: Random One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918855
Kudos: 5





	1. A promise.

Alfred layed in his bed numb not knowing what to do anymore besides laying in bed, well really what else was he supposed to do? His "friends" don't want him, His "family" hates him, He refuses to try to eat anything cause you can't be liked if your fat, He's been told that before multiple times. His brother Matthew hasn't come over to see him in a while, Alfred would be lying if he said he didn't miss his brother a bit. 

After a about an hour, Alfred got up and walked around his small apartment. It was the only thing he could afford at the time but he doesn't really mind it. Eventually he opened the the door to the apartment and started walking up to the roof top. He sat down and stared at the night sky, sadly there never was any stars to see where he lived so he stared at the city lights all around. 

The air was chilly and it smelled like it was about rain which was nice. The blonde haired boy swayed his legs off the edge of the roof and decided to sing a bit. 

"I know you think I got it all figured out  
'Cause I walk around like my head's in the clouds  
But I'm just a boy with his heart pouring out of his head  
I wish that you could see the pain that I've seen  
And all of the times I spent being not me"

His voice cracked thinking of all the times he faked being ok, faked being happy, everyone said so many mean things always thinking that he was to much of an "idiot" to understand their insults, they told him that they couldn't wait for him to leave. Told him that they wouldn't care if he died.. 

"I hope you know that it's not always happy in my head  
'Cause I don't know  
The perfect road to go down  
But I know  
I'm trying my best  
I'm trying my best to be okay  
I'm trying my best but every day it's so hard"

It was true, everyday he tried his best to be ok. But every day the harder it got, soon enough he couldn't do it anymore. He started to tear up and cry thinking about it, looking up he felt the rain sprinkle on his face as he closed his eyes and continued.

"I'm holding my breath  
I'm holding my breath 'til I can say  
All of the words I wanna say from my heart.."

Alfred was to lost to hear the door of the roof open and Matthew stared at him not knowing what to do or say out of panic. 

"If you really wanted I could let you inside  
It's been so long and I've got nothing left to hide  
Would you believe me if I told you that I've got flaws"

Matt walked up to him and sat down next to his brother, "I'd believe you..". Alfred just smiled a bit and continued to sing. 

"Now it's time to let the curtains unfold  
And tell all the stories that I didn't want told  
I let it out so I unburden my soul I won't stop 'Cause I don't know  
The perfect road to go down.." 

He finnished singing and stared at his brother, they were both crying. Matt grabbed his brother's hand and helped him up, and led him back to his apartment and told alfred to sit on the couch. Alfred did what he was told and sat down. 

Matt grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and wrapped it around the two. "hey Al can you promise me something?.." Alfred just leaned onto his brother and nodded " depends on what it is" 

Matt hugged alfred and messed with his hair, "can you promise me to try not to harm yourself until the next time we meet?". Alfred nodded again and hugged back "only if you promise the same thing.." 

Matt smiled and nodded "I promise"  
Alfred smiled and booped Matt's nose "well then.. I promise too"


	2. Keep your head up.

Fin walked around an abandoned school building he found, he was really just there to just explore around. He walked past different classes constantly and eventually walked past a music room and heard a noises coming from the classroom, he walked in to find out what the noise was and where it was coming from. 

He walked around the room and in the corner was a young person sitting in the corner curled up, they were shaking and crying. Fin ran towards them and lightly put a hand on their shoulder, the person jumped a bit and stared fearfully at him. "hey it's alright I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm fin, what's your name kiddo?" The person just shook and was still crying a bit but told him their name.

"i-im (y/n)", Fin smiled cheerfully at (y/n) and sat next to them. "so what're you crying for if I may ask?", (y/n) wiped their tears even though they still kept going and looked at the floor. "s-some people kept c-calling me names, lying a-about me, and h-hitting me..", Fin got pissed but kept his cool knowing it wouldn't solve anything. 

"ok.. So I may be just a stranger but listen up, keep your head up, don't let those idiots be the downfall in life cause no matter what, you are always going to be stronger than them, smarter, and you'll be happier than them. Let karma get their asses." He pointed a finger at (y/n) and smiled, "you are beautiful, strong, smart, and absolutely amazing even with any flaws and mistakes, and anyone that says otherwise is a blind fool". 

(y/n) chuckled a bit and wiped away the rest of their tears, "that can't be true..". Fin jumped up, grabbed (y/n's) hand and pulled them up to stand and playfully danced with them in the old dusty room. "well, you're clearly a butterfly cause butterfly's can't how beautiful they are cause they can't see themselves." He spinned (y/n) and chuckled. "but when others see the butterfly, they see how beautiful it is.". 

Fin checked his watch, hugged (y/n) and smiled, "I have to go but do remember my words ok?". (y/n) nodded and smiled happily, "thank you fin.. It was nice to meet you" Fin laughed and waved as he walked away, "let's meet back here next Saturday if you can!" (y/n) nodded and waved bye "ok I'll try!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are gonna be s h o r t

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing whatever my mind thinks up ^-^  
> ... It is pretty bad tho-
> 
> Song: trying my best by Anson Seabra


End file.
